


[Podfic] October 28th, 1901

by akikotree



Category: The Night Circus - Erin Morgenstern
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Circus, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found something recently in the attic of my grandparent’s house- a letter from Elise McBride (my great-great aunt, on my mother’s side) to Freidrick Thiessen. I know Thiessen was a great lover of the Night Circus, and connected with its early history. Elise’s letter mentions that he collected letters from other <em>rêveurs</em>, and a hope that he will add her letter to his collection. The letter is dated October 28th, 1901. My guess is that Elise McBride never posted the letter (there is no stamp on the envelope) because she heard of his death before it could be mailed. I found the letter carefully folded up inside a light blue envelope with a pattern of a labyrinth sketched on the front. Tucked in along with the letter was a single black circus ticket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] October 28th, 1901

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [October 28th, 1901](https://archiveofourown.org/works/811581) by [akikotree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree). 



A podfic version of the story of the same name. MP3, 19 minutes and 30 seconds long. This is my first podfic, so I apologize that it's very quiet! 

You can stream the story [HERE](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/night%20circus-%20October%2028th%201901.mp3) or download it at the same link by right clicking on the audio control bar and selecting "save video as".


End file.
